Their Not So Accidental Wonderland
by Ronnie Boo
Summary: What happens when two girls fall into the world of demons, reapers, and Ciel Phantomhive? R&R! I don't own Kuroshitsuji Co Author MsMichaelis143 Rate T for language(may change later)... Not RonaldXSebastian
1. How it all began

Enjoy our little story… Co-Author MsMichaelis143

Two girls who looked oddly different but in a way exactly the same sat on their couch watching they're favorite anime Black Butler. They would always find a way to argue about whom was sexier…Sebastian Michaelis or Ronald Knox? Oddly enough they would always find a way to meet in the middle saying they were both equally sexy. One of the two girls was named Anjel…or as she preferred Sunny.

She had short black hair and scarlet eyes much like Sebastian. She wasn't the type of person to wear bright colors all the time. Mostly red and black were in her color pallet. She was a dark skinned girl who was much taller than the girl next to her.

Her name was Marissa but was called Mari for short. She was a medium sized girl, shorter than most, who had long auburn colored hair. Her eyes were green much like a shinigami's. She was like Sunny, she wasn't really into bright colors either, so her color pallet landed in grays, dark blues, and black.

They met when they were younger over reading each other's fanfiction. They soon became inseparable. Mari saw Sunny as the older sister she never had. Eventually they finally met in person; it was kind of awkward at first, but after awhile it became difficult to keep them quiet.

A few years later they became roommates in an apartment not far from they're campus. In they're spare time they would read or work on their stories, watch anime, or just talk. Today was just one of those days where they would plop down on the couch and watch an anime together. Today's choice was Black Butler, an anime they would watch every October.

It was their favorite episode as well, Divulging Butler, and discussing the episode like they do with all their animes.

"Suuuuunny! I'm hungry!" Mari whined. Sunny sighed and stood from the couch only to get down on one knee, much like Sebastian does when Ciel gives him an order.

"What would you like m'lady?" Sunny asked smirking. Mari giggled and fell off the couch. She stood immediately, declaring she was fine, Sunny still rushed over to check on her making sure she was alright. She helped Mari back onto the couch and went into their small kitchenette, and came back with a small red box.

"POCKYS!" Mari squealed. She jumped up and ran towards Sunny like a little girl. Sunny shoved a pocky in her mouth and Mari bit off a little bit and giggled. After a while multiple boxes of Pockys and cans of Monster were beginning to pile up in front of the couch as the night progressed. Mari seemed as though she was drunk, giggling and spouting nonsense. Sunny noticed this and picked up her younger friend and carried her limp and giggling form to their shared room in the apartment. She placed her gently in her bed, but just as she was about to walk away Mari grabbed her arm.

"S-sunny? L-lets run away! Let's be with Sebby and Ronnie!" She giggled and the fell back on the pillow unconscious. Sunny just shook her head and chuckled to herself.

"I wish…But what am I going to do with you?" She asked herself as she left the room. She sighed when she noticed the enormous mess they had made with their Monsters and Pockys. She began to clean up the living room when a drowsy feeling washed over her. She shook her head and decided to ignore it.

Suddenly the feeling washed over her again, she gripped onto the edge of the counter trying to make this dizzy feeling disappear. Once she was done cleaning she slowly stumbled off to the bedroom, when she opened the door she noticed Mari was sound asleep whimpering every so often. The feeling hit her hard this time... and she fell onto the bed. She managed to crawl up towards the pillow before falling completely unconscious.

After a while Sunny began to notice something…this bed was hard and crunchy, and there was way too many birds chirping. She began to hear loud thudding, almost as if there was an earthquake.

"M-Mari?" Sunny managed. For some reason she felt exhausted, then she felt two presences in front of her. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed something. A boy around the age of 13 with a butler dressed all in black.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" An impatient British voice asked.

"C-Ciel P-Phantomhive?" Sunny stuttered, she was in shock

"Why do you ask? Never mind that Sebastian bring her inside for questioning. That's and order." Ciel spoke and stalked off. Sebastian stared at Sunny, and she stared back. He extended a hand for her to stand and she gladly took it. Once she was standing she looked around for Mari.

"Um…Sebastian…Was there someone else out here with me?" Sunny asked hoping that he would say yes. She really hoped Mari would be here. Sebastian stared at her and studied her for a moment.

"I am afraid not Ms…." He stopped waiting on her name.

"Sunny." She smiled

"Well Ms. Sunny please follow me." Sebastian walked off with Sunny trailing him. All she could wonder was… 'Where the hell is Mari?'


	2. Mari

_**Okay…I know this is a late update and for that I apologize. I've been very busy with school…I've been studying more and getting more homework bleh. Time for Chapter 2!**_

Mari groaned loudly. Her head hurt from all the Monster she drank the night before and she needed water badly to wash this horrible taste out of her mouth.

"S-sunny?" The small girl began. She rolled over on her 'bed' and noticed it was cold? And hard like cement? _'What the fuck?'_ She thought. She heard footsteps approaching her. Sounded like high heals?

"Ma'am are you alright?" The first voice asked; it was very gentle and caring.

"Careful Alan you don't know what she'll do." The second voice spoke; it was firm but also caring.

"Guuh?! What's a human girl doing here?" A slightly angry feminine voice spoke. Mari groaned at the voices, she just wanted to go back to sleep, that was until she heard the chainsaw that is. Mari jumped up and managed to back into somebody, she was shaking hard.

"Miss are you alright?" A thin brunette approached her. She instantly whipped around and hid in the chest of the person behind her. This person wrapped his arms around her gently trying to console her.

"Ronald Knox!" A voice from not to far away spoke; it sounded oddly familiar to her. She then realized she knew the name…they were from one of her favorite anime. Her eyes finally adjusted and she looked up to see the cutest face ever! It was another favorite…Ronnie!

"You alright miss?" Ronald asked. She slowly nodded and turned to look around. She saw Alan, Eric, William, and a very pissed off Grell. She knew exactly what to do. She slowly walked up to the flamboyant red head.

"You look beautiful today Grell." She smiled after she spoke. Grell pulled her into a suffocating hug.

"Oh you simply know how to compliment a lady don't you….Wait? How do you know my name?' Grell pushed her away and she looked up.

"Well…in my world this is a….um…." She slowly trailed off and looked around. She finally realized where she was. Shinigami Dispatch Library. _'Ah shit…this can't possibly end well for me.'_ William stalked up to her and grabbed her arm roughly.

"Ouch you fucker let me go!" She yelled.

"Who are you and how did you get here?!" William demanded. Alan walked up to her and tried to calm her down.

"It's okay sweetie just tell us how you got here." He spoke softly.

"I don't know I swear the last thing I remember is saying good night to my friend Sunny…Wait? SUNNY!" She yelled as she frantically looked around for her best friend; she was like her family.

William and Alan tried to hold the spazing girl still but she kept squirming around until she finally broke free and ran. She ripped open the door and ran through the hallway trying every door she came across. Finding every single one locked, she heard foot steps close behind her. She finally found an unlocked door and went inside, she searched around for a place to hide and found a cabinet. It was a really tight fit? Strange?

"Hehehehe~ Well hello to you too miss." A familiar voice spoke. Mari screamed and jumped out of the cabinet. She fell onto the floor and tried scooting backwards. The door ripped open and a very pissed off William entered the room with the other four reapers in tow. She was scared for her life...suddenly William's death scythe shot into her shoulder, she squealed in pain. Alan and the others went to inspect the girl. She instantly clung to Alan for dear life.

"W-w-where is my Sunny?!" She sobbed into Alan's shirt.

"Who is this Sunny?" Alan asked gently.

"Sh-sh-she's m-m-my f-f-friend" Mari whimpered.

"What does she look like?" Eric asked. She stopped whimpering and answered slowly.

"Ummm she's tall, has short black hair…My guess if she's here with me she's at the Phantomhive Manor."

"If your friend is lurking around there, then Bassie killed her by now." Grell said. Her eyes widened and then she fainted.

"Nice going Sempai." Ron said sarcastically. William stabbed Grell with his death scythe.

"She could be of good use to us. Anymore screw ups Sutcliffe and you'll have overtime." William warned. Mari went limp in Alan's arms.

"She's bleeding really badly! Sir your scythe could have killed her!" Alan yelped. Suddenly her spirit floated out of her body.

"I just got here and I didn't even get to meet Ciel Phantomhive!" Her spirit whined. William instantaneously reaped her soul.

"WHAT THE FUCK WILL?!" Ronald yelled.

"She's dead and it's our job to reap the souls of the dead," He adjusted his glasses with his death scythe. "and overtime for not addressing me properly." Ronald hissed and clenched his fists. Mari's spirit appeared and took William's glasses and smirked.

"Give those back! I can't see anything!" William shouted as he flailed around looking for her. Ron and Eric snickered.

"Not until you take her to the infirmary!" Alan protested.

"Damn right!" Mari shouted.

"You are all getting unpaid overtime when I find you" William shouted, still flailing. Mari smirked and picked up a pair of unused glasses near by and snapped them making it sound like she snapped his.

"Well you'll need some new glasses for that William." Mari spat. William removed the pair he had in his breast pocket.

"Why must this human be so troublesome?" William asked himself.

"BECAUSE YOU STABBED ME!" Mari screeched.

"Boss the gal gotta point. Ya can't just be stabbing people." Eric reasoned.

"SEE! EVEN THEY KNOW!" Mari pointed out. William put his glasses on.

"We can allow a human here…especially a troublesome one such as her." William spoke. Ronald took her body from Alan.

"Sempai I'll take her to the infirmary." Ronald spoke. Grell had already left a long time ago to bother Bassie.

"Awe if only I could hug you Ronnie…I would." Mari spoke sweetly.

"Anything for such a pretty lady" Ronald smiled and winked. Mari giggled and kicked William in the ass.

"That's for taking my soul!" She spat.

"It won't do any good to go to the infirmary; I'll already have your soul. Please do float away now." William sighed.

"Can someone please remove the stick that has been firmly planted in his bum?" Mari asked. Suddenly Undertaker popped out of nowhere.

"What' going on here? Smells like fresh death hehehehe~" Undertaker giggled.

"Sir please be nice to the human, she obviously doesn't know where she is or why she's here?" Alan pleaded.

"Awe you guys are so caring and sweet! So please explain how you ended up with that ass as your boss?" Mari asked.

"I'm the only one who actually does my job." William remarked. Undertaker tilted his head slightly.

"You must be the one who killed the little princess. Isn't against the rules to kill those not on the to-die list?" Undertaker queried. Mari smirked.

"Oh i know where i am by the way...just don't know how i got here...He has a point Willy" She teased. Suddenly everyone looked over at William and he stayed silent.

"Looks like someone broke their own rule hmm?" Mari teased.

"Maybe you should take her to the infirmary...the higher ups won't hear about this right guys?" William asked nervously. Mari looked over at the others and shrugged.

"I dunno guys what do you think?" She asked.

"I'm retired so I'm just gonna see how this plays out." Undertaker said.

"I'm telling them." Alan spoke firmly.

"I say we tell. I'm with him." Eric said, sneaking his arm around Alan's waist.

"I'm with Alan sempai too." Ronald said holding her bloody body. Mari was so happy they were on her side about this; she noticed Eric and Alan and gushed.

"Awe Eric and Alan are so cute together! Any whoooo they don't have to know unless you fix what you broke." Mari cocked her eyebrow at William.

"Yes Yes Knox will take you to the infirmary, I'll give back your soul, and as much as I don't want to we'll take you to get your friend from that vermin." William announced. Alan blushed fiercely at the cute comment and pulls Eric's arm away from his waist.

"Not in public..." Alan whispered.

"Thank you William," She smiled. "and Alan don't worry about doing that in public its so adorable...besides where i come from people who do that sort of thing are judged cruelly about it." She warned.

"It's not that it's just a little embarrassing." Alan admitted.

"Your so adorable," Eric leaned closer and whispered into Alan's ear. "I may just attack you later once those 3 have gone to sleep." He admitted making Alan blush.

"Where are you from?" Ronald asked. Mari heard Eric's comment and blushed fiercely and tried not to have a nose bleed. She turned and looked at Ronnie.

"The U.S." She shrugged.

"Oh you must be from America like that chef that can't cook?" Ronald asked. Mari giggled.

"You mean bard?" She asked as she noticed her paling body. "Um can we go to the infirmary now?"

"Oh yes! Sorry darling we got distracted humans aren't common around here." He spoke as we rushed off to the infirmary.

"Its okay I understand." She said quietly; she still wasn't used to the fact that she was in the world of Black Butler. Ronald quickly laid her down on the hospital bed and looked around for the first aid kit. Her spirit stood at the foot of the bed watching shakily. Ronald grabbed a needle and thread; approaching my limp spiritless form.

_**So MsMichaelis143 and I wrote this together over facebook and finally finished! I know its supposed to be a OCxUndertaker but I think since my OC and Ronnie had the most interactions that its gonna change to a OCxRonald…sorry guys but Sunny will still be partnered with Sebby so. I'll probably make a one shot for my OC and Undertaker so don't be sad. Until next chapter!**_

_**~ Mari & Sunny 3**_


	3. Sunny

_**And here I present…Chapter 3!**_

Sunny was still as confused as ever…she couldn't understand why Sebastian and Ciel were here and where the hell Mari was. She knew one thing for sure…this would prove to be a very long day.

'_What the hell happened last night? Why are they here!?' _She thought. She grabbed Sebastian's sleeve.

"Excuse me Sebastian oppa! Where is my friend?" She asked.

"Friend?" He questioned.

"My friend! The girl I was with! Please you guys have to help me find her!" Sunny begged, she dropped down in a fit of despair.

"Miss. Sunny please calm down..." Sebastian gently brushed her tears away, he was not in the mood for tears but something about the girl made him care. Ordinarily he wouldn't give a shit but she was different.

"I do not know who this friend of yours is but I shall talk with the Young Master about it..." He consoled.

"I'm her Unnie...I'm suppose to protect her and I don't even know how the hell we got here!" She sniffled.

"I see...well how old is she Miss. Sunny?" He asked changing the subject slightly.

"The same age as I am 19" She spoke, standing up.

"Hmmm then why must you protect her?" He asked curiously. _'Why the hell would she have to protect a girl the same age as her? How ridicules humans are…especially this one.' _He thought to himself with a scowl, ruining his perfect features.

"Because she's always been bullied and teased I always rushed to her side to protect her and I care about her, she's my dearest friend." Sunny spoke in that worried tone she used a lot especially when it concerned Marissa.

"I see...Well we shall begin looking soon I must go prepare tea for the Young Master, however I do not trust you alone in this manor...so please follow me." Sebastian ordered sharply as they entered the manor. Sunny glared at him.

"Cut the bull I know what you are I may be lost but I'm not stupid." She spat. Sebastian whipped around and gripped her wrists, shoving her up against the wall in a dark corner so nobody would see.

"Is that so? And how do you know that?" He spoke through gritted teeth. Sunny smirked.

"And why should I tell you? You can't do anything with a collar around your neck." She sneered. Sebastian smirked

"Wanna bet?" He dared.

"Go ahead but I do remember Ciel's orders being _**'Bring her in for questioning'**_ you do something and I won't answer shit." She spat. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the rather cocky human.

"Fine then...lets go to the Young Master." He practically growled. She giggled and spoke.

"I feel pretty good out smarting a demon...or maybe your just getting older." She winked. He looked back at her smirking.

"Cocky aren't we?" He asked. She giggled once again.

"Maybe a little."

"humans..." he mumbles, shaking his head.

"A human who out smarted you and can you could let go of me now Mr. Pervert?" She asked. He had forgotten that he was still holding her in that position. He let go and started walking towards the kitchen as he originally planned but got distracted in the process by the human.

"Let's go Miss. Sunny." He spoke sharply.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Be a good dog and give me a woof." She ordered. This earned her a glare in return.

"No." He spat.

"Awe you're no fun I would have meowed for you if you asked nicely." She pouted. Sebastian ground his teeth as entered the kitchen and shut the door behind both of them. He stared at her for what seemed like the longest time.

"I know everything about you Mr. Michaelis and aren't you suppose to be making tea what a terrible butler and letting a human distract you from work." She mocked, wagging her finger, whist she was digging through the cabinets. Sebastian glared at her.

"Can you not rummage through our cabinets?" He spat clearly beginning to become fed up with her attitude.

"If I'm going to be treated like a criminal I'm going to eat your food." She declared.

"Hm…I have a better idea...Mey-Rin!" He called out for the ditzy maid. Sunny hopped up on the counter and swung her legs back and forth.

"What are you up to?" She questioned. Sebastian sighed.

"Never here when she's called for is she," He looked over at Sunny. "Well then." He grabbed Sunny and flung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and ran off with his demonic speed to his bedroom upstairs.

"LET ME GO!" Sunny screamed, flailing her arms and legs. Once inside he dumped her off on the bed and ran back out only to return moments later with a maid's outfit and a corset.

"Now then...You can't possibly be seen wearing that lets get you into some more suited clothing shall we?" He wasn't asking...he was demanding. Sunny crossed her arms.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" She huffed. Sebastian ignored her and laid the maid outfit on the bed ironing out the creases made from his trip upstairs.

"I refuse to undress in front of you and do show some hospitality to a guest...I thought we were going to find my friend?" She questioned.

"We are going no where with you dressed like that Miss. Sunny…It's very improper." Sebastian said sharply, pointing out that she was in a pair of black shorts and a blood red v-neck. Suddenly the glass window in Sebastian's room shattered as a certain flamboyant, red head entered dramatically.

"Sebas-chan! I've missed you so much my Romeo but Willy has my working constantly! No rest for a proper lady I suppo-…Why is there a girl in your room Sebby?! I'm the only girl allowed in h-!" Grell's rant was cut short as he was kicked in the face by none other than Sebastian.

"This is Miss. Sunny, a guest in my Young Lord's manor. I expect you to treat a 'real' lady with respect." Sebastian spat the last part.

"Did you say Sunny?" Grell asked impatiently, flipping his long, red hair over his shoulder. "there's a girl over at the Dispatch looking for you."

"Mari!?"


End file.
